


The Great Shire Conspiracy

by GodOfWar



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Shire, Fluff, Humor, In which all the dwarves ship Bagginshield, M/M, Or Is It?, Polski | Polish, Translation, what if
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfWar/pseuds/GodOfWar
Summary: Dziesięć lat później, Bilbo nie jest w stanie pójść do Zielonego Smoka bez krasnoludzkiego turysty stawiającego mu piwo I szlochającego przez jego tragiczny związek z Thorinem Dębową Tarczą. Co byłoby dość wzruszające, gdyby nie pewien szczegół...





	The Great Shire Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Great Shire Conspiracy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195059) by [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/pseuds/Avelera). 



> Tłumaczenie dzieła Avelery pod tym samym tytułem.

Prawdę mówiąc, Bilbo zamierzał wpaść do Zielonego Smoka na chwilę, zabrać beczkę piwa, którą zamówił na przyjęcie i pójść swoją drogą. Z pewnością jego towarzysz spodziewał się tego samego, gdy przyszedł razem z nim, aby pomóc przenieść ją do Bag Endu.

Ale ledwie dotarli na miejsce, gdy powitał ich znajomy widok: samotny krasnolud łkający nad kuflem, otoczony skonsternowanymi hobbitami. Barman musiał podać mu opis Bilbo, nawet jeśli tylko po to by ten krasnoludzki turysta (nie było wątpliwości, że właśnie tym był) przestał zawracać mu jego kędzierzawą czuprynę. Bilbo wiedział o tym, gdyż ów barman nie chował urazy i ponieważ krasnolud zerwał się na równe nogi, gdy tylko go zauważył.

Krasnolud ten miał niebieskie włosy, zielony kaptur i długą brodę przełożoną przez pas, która obecnie była upstrzona łzami. Złapał dłoń Bilbo i zaczął nią entuzjastycznie potrząsać. 

\- Ty jesteś Bilbo Baggins? Ach, chłopie, słyszałem takie historie, takie, które doprowadziłyby kamienie do łez.

\- W rzeczy samej, to ja, - zgodził się ostrożnie Bilbo, nie mogąc zaprzeczyć. Gdy tylko to powiedział, krasnolud zalał się łzami.

Bez żadnych zahamowań krasnolud złapał go za ramię i zaciągnął do baru, posadził go obok siebie i zamówił drugie piwo, jednocześnie uparcie ignorując towarzysza Bilbo. Byłoby niegrzecznością odmówić, w końcu darmowe piwo to darmowe piwo, a to nie był pierwszy raz. Nie od czasu, gdy jego książka znalazła się w szerszym obiegu w Ered Luin i odległym Ereborze, Shire zyskało renomę jako miejsce rozpoczęcia sławnej wyprawy, która skończyła się odzyskaniem góry lata temu. Bilbo odkrył, że najlepszą techniką, było przeczekać owych turystów a potem wykorzystać szansę na szybki odwrót.

Mimo to, Bilbo rzucił bezradne spojrzenie w kierunku swojego towarzysza, który jedynie zachęcił go, by był wrażliwy na los biednego krasnoluda.

\- Już, już, przyjacielu, - uspokajał Bilbo pociągającego nosem krasnoluda. - To było dawno temu.

\- Zbyt dawno, Panie Hobbicie, tak dawno, - szlochał krasnolud. - Tak, Dain jest dość dobrym królem, niech jego broda rośnie długa, ale wy dwoje zasłużyliście, by żyć razem. To niesprawiedliwe, nie, wcale.

\- Wiem, wiem, Panie...?

\- Nali, - wydukał krasnolud, wyjmując chusteczkę z wnętrza płaszcza i wysmarkał się w nią. Bilbo skrzywił się ukradkowo, gdy złożył ją i schował z powrotem. - Przeczytałem twoją książkę, ach, co najmniej kilkanaście razy. Taki hołd dla naszego poległego króla, byłby dumny.

\- Incydent z trolami nie był tak zły jak go opisał, - burknął towarzysz Bilbo. - Najpierw była scena walki.

\- Mimo wszystko, - zaszlochał Nali. - Jego ostatnie słowa do ciebie? Chwalebna śmierć jego bratanków, broniących go mieczem i ciałem? Myślałem, że serce potłucze się w mojej piersi. Masz szlachetną duszę, Panie Baggins, szlachetną duszę. Nic dziwnego, że ofiarował ci tak królewski prezent.

Bilbo zamrugał na tę nową informację.

\- Przepraszam?

\- Mithrilowa koszula! O tak wspaniałym prezencie zaręczynowym jak świat światem nie słyszałem. Naprawdę, musiałeś być pierwszy w jego sercu, - oznajmił Nali. 

Kompan Bilbo poruszył się obok, przerzucając wzrok na wejście Zielonego Smoka, tym samym unikając spojrzenia Bilbo . - Jest dwukrotnie więcej warta niż Shire, jeśli jest warte grosza. Bardzo cię kochał, Panie Baggins, a teraz gdy odszedł, by dołączyć do naszych Ojców, nie będzie miał szansy ci tego powiedzieć. Ale wiedz, że to prawda, Panie Baggins, każdy krasnolud ci to powie, że jego miłość do ciebie, była prawdziwa!

Towarzysz Bilbo zakaszlał w dłoń, kiwając głową w stronę baru, gdzie czekała na nich beczka ale. Jego policzki wyraźnie poczerwieniały.

\- No cóż, to uroczy sentyment, ale obawiam się, że Shire nie jest na sprzedaż, - powiedział z naciskiem Bilbo, unosząc brew w zapowiedzi rozmowy w kierunku towarzysza, nim zwrócił się do Naliego. - Obawiam się, że musimy już iść. To była przyjemność, Panie Nali. Masz rację, naprawdę szkoda naszego drogiego Thorina.

\- I Filiego i Kiliego również. - powiedział Nali. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, i zasiorbał nosem. Bilbo bardzo delikatnie ściągnął dłoń krasnoluda ze swojego ramienia i położył ją na blat. 

\- Tak, ich również. Nawet wspomnienie żalu to dla mnie za dużo, muszę udać się na spoczynek, bo sama pamięć wyczerpuje moje siły. Życzę ci miłego wieczoru, - powiedział Bilbo, starając się uciec.

Jednak Nali nalegał na długi łzawy uścisk zanim wrócił do swoich kufli, a następnie zwrócił się do innego hobbita, zaszczycając jego biedna uwięzioną duszyczkę, historią tragicznej miłości pomiędzy Bilbo Bagginsem i Thorinem Dębową Tarczą, zmarłym królu Długobrodych, zapewniając go, że jest to romans wspaniały lecz skazany na smutny koniec, który przeżyje w krasnoludzkiej poezji przez pokolenia.

Nie wcześniej niż poczuli delikatną bryzę wiosennego wieczoru, gdy Bilbo zwrócił się do swojego kompana.

\- Więcej niż jest warte Shire? - spytał figlarnie. Jego współtowarzysz starał się wyglądać całkiem niewinnie, podrzucając małą beczułkę piwa jakby nic nie ważyła.

\- To zależałoby od wartości zbytu mithrilu no i Shire. - Zauważył. - Mogłoby to być wielokrotnie więcej.

Bilbo patrzył przez chwilę po czym przewrócił oczyma, wskazując drogę na wzgórze. Gdy przeszli kawałek w milczeniu, dodał. 

\- Wiesz, jak na kogoś zainteresowanego rodem Durina można by pomyśleć, że Pan Nali rozpoznałby jednego z jej członków, gdyby go zobaczył.

\- Nasze portrety nie są szeroko rozpowszechnione, - odparł Thorin. - Mówiłem ci, zanim wyruszyliśmy do Shire, że Bilbo Baggins, Mistrz Włamywacz, będzie bardziej rozpoznawalny niż zwykły wiejski kowal.

\- Wyobrażam sobie, że opisanie ciebie jak posiadacza sięgającej do pasa brody, miało tu znaczenie. - Sarknął Bilbo, pociągając za krótko ostrzyżoną bródkę Thorina. - Albo opisanie Filiego i Kiliego jako blondynów.

\- Rzeczywiście. Co byśmy bez ciebie zrobili? - Powiedział sucho Thorin, gdy w końcu dotarli na próg Bag Endu. Drzwi otworzył Kili, wykrzykując:

\- Rychło w czas! Byłem przygotowany by wysłać grupę poszukiwawczą.

\- Zostaliśmy zatrzymani, - westchnął Bilbo. - Wygląda na to, że niektóre krasnoludy przyjęły waszą śmierć ciężej niż inne.

\- Och, znów umarliśmy? - Zapytał Fili, przechodząc przez przedpokój. - Co ważniejsze, czy to jest ale? W końcu, cała reszta już czeka.

Fili przejął beczkę od Thorina i zniknął z powrotem w korytarzu, idąc w stronę okropnego hałasu dochodzącego z jadalni. Kili dołączył do niego pozostawiając Bilbo i Thorina w drzwiach.

\- Straszna tragedia, że nigdy nie mogłeś powiedzieć mi, jak bardzo mnie kochasz, - zagaił Bilbo marszcząc brwi.

\- Doprawdy? Będę się starał robić to częściej. - Odpowiedział Thorin unosząc nierówną brew. Blizna na czole od ostrza Azoga teraz była tylko cienką linią i niemal już nie kuśtykał. Życie w Shire sprawiło, że czuł się o niebo lepiej od czasu gdy obaj zdecydowali, że Erebor skrywa zbyt wiele duchów, by oferować komfort dla rodu Durina. Fili i Kili gorąco się z tym zgodzili i wszyscy wymknęli się, zanim słowo o ich przetrwaniu zanadto się rozniosło. Dain podjął się odpowiedzialności rządzenia z łatwością, a w końcu, była potrzebna jedynie wzmianka w książce Bilbo, by włączyć siostrzeńców Thorina w plan. Jedno zdanie wciśnięte w środek akapitu opisujące jak chłopcy polegli broniąc Thorina mieczem i ciałem. Bardziej dopisek, niż cokolwiek innego, ale chłopcy nie dali mu dużego pola do manewru, więc stracili prawo do dramatycznej śmierci.

\- Nie myśl, że zapomniałem o mithrilowej koszuli. Oczekuje pełnego wyjaśnienia jak w naszym domu znajduje się przedmiot wart więcej niż czternastą cześć, - ostrzegł Bilbo.

\- Myślałem, że ów przedmiot to ja? - zauważył Thorin zamykając okrągłe drzwi ich domu za sobą.

\- Bezczelny, - powiedział Bilbo z lekką irytacją. - Chodź, Fili ma rację, reszta będzie się zastanawiać gdzie zniknęliśmy.

W końcu, była to dziesiąta rocznica wyprawy po Erebor i nie należało kazać Kompanii czekać w tak pomyślny dzień.


End file.
